MINE
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: Hanya karena cerita ini milikku, apa itu juga berarti lara ini milikku? [Untuk Flow]


**MINE**

 _Disclaimer_ : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi—tapi, cerita ini milik saya dan tentu saja, milik Flow.

 _Rating_ : T

 _Summary :_ Hanya karena cerita ini milikku, apa itu juga berarti lara ini milikku?

* * *

Nairel kembali~ Kali ini, sebuah cerita berjudul _'MINE'_ Nairel persembahkan untuk Flow tercinta, yang _request_ sejak..., entah sejak kapan dan baru saya buatkan setelah sekian lama mengendap di _laptop._ Maafkan saya, Flow.

Untuk Flow dan yang lainnya, selamat membaca saja~

* * *

 **K** uroko Tetsuya mengangguk. "Ya begitulah, Kise-kun. Dia tidak banyak berubah."

Kise Ryouta mengangguk-angguk antusias. "Kupikir dia akan berubah. Dia terlalu mengerikan walau melihatnya sudah bukan untuk yang pertama lagi-ssu."

 _Vanilla milkshake_ disesap dengan khidmat. "Kupikir dia juga akan berubah," ujar Kuroko. Matanya fokus pada _cup_ dalam genggamannya. "Tapi kupikir bagus juga dia tidak berubah."

Menghembuskan napas, Kise menyandarkan punggungnya pada tubuh kursi. "Yah, yang begitu bagus juga-ssu," katanya akhirnya.

 _Cup_ berisi _vanilla milkshake_ diletakkan kembali di atas meja. Mata sewarna biru langit menatap keluar, menembus kaca jendela. Di luar tampak hibuk, orang-orang berlalu-lalang. Sementara pikirannya mengembara, menembus kisi-kisi pikiran tentangnya, tentang orang yang mereka bicarakan.

 _Kira-kira, sedang apa, ya, dia?_

* * *

"Jadi, Tetsuya, kau tetap tidak mau bicara jujur, ya? Apa perlu _sedikit_ paksaan dariku?"

Kuroko Tetsuya berusaha mendengus sepelan mungkin. Dalam hati, Kuroko kesal setengah mati. _Bukannya kau itu sudah memaksaku?_ Kuroko menggeram sendiri. _Apanya yang disebut dengan_ sedikit _? Dan apa-apaan dengan tali-tali ini?_

"Hei, jangan mendumel sendiri seperti itu," sergah Akashi Seijuurou sembari tertawa remeh. "Kau hanya _kulindungi_ agar tidak _pergi_ dan _dicuri."_

"Lepaskan aku, Akashi-kun." Kuroko melenguh, merasakan ikatan yang dipasang Akashi semakin menjerat tangannya. Sementara kursi yang didudukinya seakan ikut memasungnya. "Ayolah, Akashi-kun, ini sesak. Dan juga, keluarkan aku dari tempat ini."

Akashi tertawa miring. "Kau membuatku terdengar seperti penculik, Tetsuya."

 _Kau memang menculikku, sialan!_ Kuroko mendengus lagi. Lalu memilih pasrah. Toh dia juga tidak akan bisa lepas. Yang benar saja, mana ada yang bisa lepas dari Akashi Seijuurou, kan? Terlebih lagi, makhluk sialan itu sekarang dalam _mood_ buruk. Sekali lagi, tarikan napas berat diambil. Kuroko Tetsuya mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk segera pergi memesan tiket pesawat setelah lolos dari Akashi. Dia perlu pergi sejauh mungkin dari Akashi Seijuurou. Yah, itu pun kalau dia benar-benar bisa lolos.

"Biar kuulangi pertanyaanku, Tetsuya." Akashi berderap menuju Kuroko yang terikat di kursi. Setelah sampai tepat di hadapannya, Akashi menekuk lutut, menyamakan tinggi keduanya. "Apa yang tadi sedang kau lakukan?"

"Sudah jelas, kan, Akashi-kun? Aku sedang membeli _vanilla milkshake_ di Maji Burger." Kuroko menghembuskan napas. "Apa yang salah dengan membeli _vanilla milkshake?"_

"Membeli _vanilla milkshake_ memang tidak salah, Tetsuya," ujar Akashi sembari kembali berdiri. Tangannya menelusuri riak rambut sewarna langit milik Kuroko. "Yang salah, adalah, kau membeli _vanilla milkshake_ bersama _orang lain,_ bukannya aku." Akashi berbisik rendah di telinga kiri Kuroko.

Kuroko bergidik. Merasa geli dan ada sensasi gemetar di kulitnya. Oh, benar. Kuroko harus meluruskan apa yang salah. Akashi Seijuurou bisa berbuat lebih gila dari ini dan Kuroko tidak bisa membiarkan Akashi Seijuurou melakukan itu.

"Dengar dulu, Akashi-kun. Aku memang dengan orang lain," ucap Kuroko yang langsung mendapat tatapan mengerikan dari Akashi Seijuurou. Sebelum Akashi menyela, Kuroko langsung meneruskan, "Tapi dia bukan _orang lain,_ Akashi-kun. Kita sama-sama mengenalnya, kan?"

Tawa remeh dari Akashi. "Mungkin yang kau maksud adalah _'aku mengenalnya, Akashi-kun.'_ Begitu, kan, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko Tetsuya memutar bola mata dengan kesal. Dia benar-benar ingin memukul kepala Akashi sampai rambut sewarna magenta itu rontok. Apa terlalu lama menimba ilmu di Rakuzan membuat Akashi amnesia? Oh, atau karena dia memiliki rekan semacam Mibuchi yang membuatnya menjadi semakin tidak waras?

Kasihan sekali Akashi Seijuurou. Kuroko Tetsuya mendecih. Bukan seperti itu. Kasihan sekali Kuroko Tetsuya harus menghadapi Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi berdeham. "Jadi, Tetsuya?"

"Kau benar-benar mengenalnya, Akashi-kun. Dia teman kita saat SMP."

"Jelas saja aku tidak mengenal orang yang lemah, Tetsuya. Karena tidak ada orang yang kuat selain aku," balas Akashi dengan arogannya.

 _Aku benar-benar ingin memukulmu sampai kau mati, Akashi-kun._

"Kau bilang apa, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menghela napas. "Lupakan saja apa yang sedang kita bicarakan, Akashi-kun."

"Oh, kau memerintahku, Tetsuya?" Akashi Seijuurou menarik sudut bibirnya. "Ini semakin menarik." Akashi menatap Kuroko tajam. "Kau jelas-jelas sedang _kencan_ dengannya, kan, tadi? Benar-benar tindakan yang berani, Tetsuya. Aku hargai," lanjut Akashi sembari menepukkan telapak tangannya.

Tidak tahu harus meladeni Akashi Seijuurou dengan apa lagi, Kuroko mengambil napas banyak-banyak. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku pergi bersama temanku, Akashi-kun? Toh dia temanmu juga."

"Kau tidak boleh pergi dengan yang lain, Tetsuya." Akashi menatap Kuroko tepat di mata dengan iris sewarna langit itu. "Karena _kau adalah milikku._ Hanya aku yang boleh bersamamu, Tetsuya. Harus kukatakan berapa kali lagi sampai kau paham?"

Kuroko menggeram. Dia tidak menyukai gagasan Akashi Seijuurou. Tidak benar. Semua ini tidak benar. Dia hanya berteman dengan Akashi. Tidak lebih. Ya, mereka tidak memiliki hubungan spesial apa pun. Kuroko benar-benar harus menghentikan kebiasaan Akashi meng-klaim sesuatu secara sepihak. Kuroko harus.

 _Tapi, dengan apa?_

"Sepertinya Kuroko tidak setuju terhadap hal itu, Akashi."

Suara yang lain. Kuroko dan Akashi menoleh ke arah pintu. Pasang mata keduanya melebar begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri di sana. Seseorang yang sangat Kuroko kenali. Seseorang berbadan tinggi dan tegap.

Orang itu menutup pintu dengan kakinya, sampai meninggalkan suara debum keras. Kakinya melangkah, mendekati Kuroko dan Akashi. Matanya terlihat nyalang, menatap balik tatapan membara dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Kuroko Tetsuya menghela napas lega, merasa terselamatkan.

 _Kagami Taiga._ Akashi merapalkan nama orang itu dalam hati. Mendecih keras. "Kau menganggu," ungkap Akashi tidak suka.

"Tapi kupikir apa yang aku katakan tidak salah, Akashi." Kagami menghentikan langkahnya. Merasa begitu tertarik dengan tatapan Akashi yang menusuk-nusuk.

Kedua alis Akashi mengerut tidak suka. "Aku _yang tidak pernah salah,_ Taiga. Aku absolut."

Kagami menarik bibir. "Ya, kau benar. Kau begitu benar sampai tidak bisa melihat raut tidak setuju yang ditunjukkan Kuroko. Kau memang benar, Akashi."

"Oh, kau benar-benar membangkitkan keinginanku untuk membunuh, Taiga." Akashi tersenyum mengejek. "Dan apa tujuanmu datang ke sini? Kau juga ingin merebut Tetsuya dariku?"

"Sepertinya begitu," balas Kagami pendek yang membuat Akashi semakin membara. "Jangan salah paham, Akashi. Kuroko tidak menyukaimu."

"Hei—"

"Kuperingatkan." Kagami mengelus puncak kepala Kuroko sambil lalu. Matanya menatap Akashi dengan serius. "Berhentilah bersikap seakan kau bisa memerintahkan semua orang hanya karena kau _menganggap_ dirimu absolut, Akashi. Karena tidak semua yang ada di dunia ini hidup hanya untuk kau jatuhkan. Tidak semua yang ada di dunia ini ditakdirkan untuk menjadi milikmu."

Akashi Seijuurou terdiam. Merasa tertohok.

 _Seorang Kagami Taiga bisa berbicara seperti itu?_ Akashi ingin membunuhnya. _Dia pikir berapa orang yang disakitinya karena kemenangan itu?_ Akashi ingin tertawa.

"Maaf saja, Taiga. Tapi Kuroko Tetsuya adalah _milikku."_

Kagami tersenyum sinis. "Maaf saja, Akashi Seijuurou," katanya. Lalu jeda. "Selamat tinggal," katanya tajam.

Akashi Seijuurou terbatuk keras. Merasakan sesuatu yang membuat dadanya nyeri. Sementara itu, Kuroko Tetsuya hanya bisa tercengang di kursinya.

Kagami Taiga melayangkan tembakan yang kedua kalinya pada Akashi Seijuurou yang terjatuh di lantai. Kagami menarik pelatuk lagi. Untuk yang ketiga, keempat, kelima, keenam—

"Cukup, Kagami-kun. Akashi-kun sudah tidak bisa—"

Tembakan lagi. Untuk yang ketujuh. Kagami mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala Akashi Seijuurou. "Semoga kau masuk neraka, Akashi Seijuurou," pungkasnya sembari menarik pelatuk tembakan yang kedelapan.

Kuroko Tetsuya linglung. Benar, dia tidak menyukai Akashi Seijuurou. Tapi melihat Akashi terbunuh di hadapannya...

"Kuroko, kau melamun? Ayo, kau kuantar pulang. Ikatanmu sudah kulepas sejak tadi."

* * *

"Kau benar-benar berhubungan dengan dia, ya, Kurokocchi?"

Pertanyaan dari Kise Ryouta membuat Kuroko mengalihkan tatapan dari aktivitas di luar Maji Burger yang hibuk. Kuroko tersenyum kecut. "Ya, begitulah. Kise-kun."

Kise memiringkan kepala. Kalau tidak salah, dia melihat raut wajah yang aneh pada Kuroko tadi. "Kurokocchi, kau terdengar seperti tidak menyukai itu. Kenapa-ssu?"

"Akashi-kun adalah orang yang baik." Kuroko mengangguk ragu, membayangkan Akashi yang kejam dan diktator. Kuroko berdeham. "Untuk lain hal, dia adalah orang yang baik padaku. Benar-benar baik. Tapi.., kau tahu sendiri, kan, Kise-kun, dia orang yang sangat keras kepala. Dan memaksakan kehendaknya. Aku benar-benar tidak suka."

Kise mengamini dalam hati. Akashi Seijuurou adalah orang yang benar-benar sadis. Melihatnya saja Kise bisa merasakan tubuhnya gemetar, berkeringat dingin, dan takut berkepanjangan. Tapi, mengingat saat masa-masa SMP, Akashi Seijuurou adalah orang yang baik. Benar-benar baik. Kise merenung. Tapi, untuk sekarang, semuanya sudah tidak lagi sama.

 _Ah, sebenarnya Kise Ryouta hanya ingin melihat Akashi Seijuurou dan anggota yang lainnya seperti dulu._

"Jadi, Kurokocchi tidak menyukai Akashicchi atau tidak menyukai sifat Akashicchi?"

Kuroko membelalakkan mata. "Benar juga, ya, Kise-kun," katanya, lalu merenung.

"Ohoho~ jangan-jangan Kurokocchi menyukai Kagamicchi, ya?"

Kise Ryouta tertawa sementara Kuroko Tetsuya kelabakan.

* * *

Yang Kuroko Tetsuya rasakan adalah canggung yang begitu kentara. Di sampingnya, Kagami Taiga berjalan dengan tenang. Kagami berjanji mengantarkan Kuroko sampai di rumah dan Kagami menepatinya. Hanya saja, sejak tadi, tidak ada yang membuka percakapan.

"Kagami-kun?" panggil Kuroko ragu. Setelah dia mendegar Kagami menggumam, Kuroko menghela napas berat. Ditatapnya pergelangan tangannya yang memerah, bekas ikatan super erat dari Akashi Seijuurou. "Terima kasih karena sudah..., menyelamatkanku dan mengantarku pulang," kata Kuroko akhirnya.

Kagami mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Hening lagi. Kuroko Tetsuya menghembuskan napas kasar. Setidaknya, dia ingin berbincang. Yah, jarak rumah Kuroko masih jauh dan dia tidak membawa apa pun untuk dibaca. Tidak hanya canggung, perjalanan ke rumahnya akan membosankan.

Kagami sudah menyelamatkannya dari Akashi. Ah, Akashi. Kuroko merenung. Dia benar-benar berharap keluarga Akashi akan menemukan Akashi dan mengurus pemakaman Akashi Seijuurou. Kuroko memejamkan mata. Dia merasa nyeri. Bagaimana pun juga, Akashi Seijuurou mati di hadapannya. Itu bukan hal bagus.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau menyelamatkanku, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami menggaruk kepalanya. "Kenapa, ya? Entahlah. Kupikir aku hanya tidak suka melihatmu bersama Akashi." Ditatapnya Kuroko yang berjalan di sampingnya. Langkahnya berhenti begitu tahu Kuroko juga berhenti. Alisnya terangkat heran. "Ada apa, Kuroko?"

Kuroko Tetsuya membeku. Jantungnya sepertinya berhenti berdegup. Tunggu. Jantungnya berdegup dengan gila-gilaan. Ditatapnya Kagami dengan semburat merah samar di pipi. "Kenapa Kagami-kun berkata seperti itu? Apakah.., apakah—"

Kagami tertawa keras. "Kau mau bertanya apakah aku menyelamatkanmu karena aku menyukaimu, begitu?" tanyanya sembari terus tertawa.

Sementara itu Kuroko menatap Kagami bingung sekaligus tidak mengerti. _Kenapa Kagami-kun tertawa?_

"Tentu saja bukan karena itu," jawab Kagami, mendadak suaranya bernada sombong.

Kuroko Tetsuya semakin tidak mengerti.

Kagami tersenyum sinis. "Aku tidak suka melihatmu bersama Akashi karena aku jadi tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk membunuh kalian berdua," katanya. "Kau tahu sendiri, Kuroko, Akashi merepotkan. Dia pasti akan melindungimu. Tch, aku tidak suka orang-orang seperti dia."

Kuroko Tetsuya membeku di tempatnya. _Kagami-kun bilang apa?_ "Kau ingin membunuh kami?"

Anggukan singkat dari Kagami.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Kagami mengulangi. Tertawa melihat raut wajah Kuroko. "Yang pertama, karena Akashi Seijuurou adalah rival sejatiku yang hanya karena melihatnya saja aku yakin semua orang ingin membunuhnya," katanya tajam. ""Yang kedua, karena aku ingin membunuh siapa pun yang menjadi prioritas utama Akashi Seijuurou. Dan kebetulan sekali itu kau, Kuroko Tetsuya. Rekanku yang ingin kuhabisi karena aku juga menganggapmu sebagai rival sejati."

 _Tidak mungkin. Dunia ini pasti sudah gila!_

"Sudah jelas, Kuroko?"

"Tapi, kenapa—"

"Selamat tinggal, kawan."

Saat itu, Kuroko Tetsuya hanya bisa merasakan dadanya begitu nyeri. Dia terbatuk keras dan akhirnya terjatuh di trotoar jalan. Ketika dia mengangkat wajah, Kagami Taiga sudah melangkah menjauh. Nyaris sudah tidak bisa lagi tertangkap oleh penglihatannya yang semakin kabur.

* * *

"Tapi, Kurokocchi, kalau aku disuruh memilih, aku akan memilih Akashicchi," ucap Kise tiba-tiba.

Kuroko yang sedang menyesap _vanilla milkshake_ terbatuk. "Eh? Kenapa Kise-kun bilang begitu?"

Kise Ryouta menuangkan tatapan serius tepat di mata Kuroko. "Karena aku yakin Akashi Seijuurou adalah orang yang benar-benar akan berbuat apa pun untuk melindungi apa yang menjadi prioritas utama dalam hidupnya-ssu."

Kuroko Tetsuya termenung sejenak. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kagami-kun?"

"Hmm, aku tidak tahu-ssu," jawab Kise ragu. "Tapi menurutku, Akashicchi masih lebih baik. Bagaimana pun, aku percaya pada Akashicchi sejak SMP-ssu."

Pintu Maji Burger berderit terbuka. Suaranya tertelan bising dalam Maji Burger. Seorang melangkah, mendekati salah satu meja dengan dua orang di sana.

"Tetsuya. Ryouta."

Kuroko dan Kise langsung tegang begitu mendapati siapa yang datang. Akashi Seijuurou. Sementara itu, Akashi Seijuurou menatap keduanya dengan mata heterokromnya yang menyala-nyala.

"Tetsuya, kau ikut aku," katanya sembari menyambar lengan Kuroko. Sementara itu, matanya menyorot pada Kise. "Dan kau, Ryouta. Urusan kita akan segera menyusul setelah aku selesai dengan Tetsuya," pungkasnya dengan nada memerintah seperti biasanya.

Kise Ryouta hanya mengangguk kaku sembari menatap Akashi yang menyeret Kuroko keluar dari Maji Burger. Kise Ryouta menyandarkan punggungnya ke tubuh sofa. Matanya menerobos kaca jendela, menatap langit yang biru cerah.

 _Sampai kapan, Akashicchi? Sampai kapan kau akan terus berpura-pura bahwa Kurokocchi lebih memilihmu dari pada Kagamicchi?_

Kise Ryouta menghela napas lelah.

 _Dan sampai kapan, Kurokocchi? Sampai kapan kau akan terus bersama Akashicchi sementara kau menunggu Kagamicchi? []_

* * *

Huwa, Flow, maaf sekali alur yang seharusnya seperti yang kau inginkan malah saya acak-acak seenaknya. Maaf sekali, ya. Karena saya malah kepikiran banget bikin yang kayak gini, bukan seperti yang Flow inginkan. Sekali lagi, maaf sekali ya.

Untuk _typo_ dan kesalahan lainnya, saya minta maaf juga. Oh ya, tentu saja, terimakasih karena sudah mau membaca cerita dari saya.

Salam,

Nairel.


End file.
